creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Kronan Ree
The Kronan Ree are a sub-species of Human (possibly a close member of teh genus) that have the ability of shapeshifting, taking on forms of animals and hybrid species. At some point in their ancient history, the Kronan Ree were once a highly advanced civilizaiton on Earth and co-existed peacefully alongside Humans, Lemurians and Djinn until some unknown catastrophic disaster occured that almost wiped out their civilization, survived but reduced to tribes and forced into hiding among humans in the for centuries after thousands of years in conflict with them for survival. LIke the Lemurians and Djinn they are aware of alien life as well of the Zon Ghoul War'.' Physiology Kronan Ree and Humans share all common physiology and ancestry but their species had developed an advance chameleonotic abilities either through genetic engineering by the U'mmit. They have high intelligence, enhance strength, speed and reflexes that makes them superior to Humans and have extensive lifespans much longer than their subspecies and age physically slower. Their immune systems are highly resistence to diseases. They can absorb DNA of any species on earth, possibly including alien species. Once they absorb the DNA componants from a living organism, they would mimic their forms and even combine their DNA with their own to transform into hybrid/anthromorphic creatures. When absorbing DNA, not only can they take on the form of the creature but gain access to their abilities with or without the necassary to shapeshift. It maybe possiblility that they were partly responsible for giving rise of mythological hybrid creatures across the globe;; legends such as the Mermaids, Werewolves, Centaurs, Harpies, Nagas, Minotaurs and even possibly Angels etc. The Kronan Ree are able to have children with Humans, as both species start out as Humans until they reach puberty and gain shapeshifting abilities; Some would have small traits of the species their family have taken more often that others for many generations. When absorbing DNA, not only can they take on the form of the creature but gain access to their abilities with or without the necassary to shapeshift. Culture and Society Little of their ancient culture and society was known after the fall of the Kronan Ree Hierarchy, the Kronan Ree had a strong belief of never killing another their own kind over the last 4,000 years, regardless of how dangerous or a threat they become but never go unpunished for any crimes they commited. They also believe in the Circle of Life as they and the Humans must play those roles, gaining and giving back something to the Nature or it will damage the Circle and the planet. Some Kronan Ree see Humans as careless parasites who have abandoned their roles as to what they are now and started killing the planet they all share, causing many extinctions of the great beasts many cared for long ago. It is strongly suggested they had worshipped gods in their time but possibly similiar to the Humans' deities. Tribal civilizations Thousands of years after the fall of the great empire they established, six tribes were made to represent six continents and named after them before Humans started to become an advance species. Each of the names were originally from the continents before their civilization almost callapsed. Nor Amoria (North America:'' '''The first of the group of Kronan Ree were the Nor Amoria Tribe to recover from the Fall, they once settled in forests and lived alongside with the Native Americans who saw them as spirits in human forms from the Spirit Realm and they usually protect them so long as understanding eachother. When the Europeans came to colonise what was called the New World the Nor Amoria Tribe did approve of them when taking most of their territories. The tribe gathered in large numbers and frightened them in belief of monsters and demons and reclaimed most of their lands, although they showed less hostility to the Native Americans, but not the 'Outsiders' in the earlier years. Sor Amoria (South America): '''A southern sister tribe of the Nor Amoria that took refuge within the furthest regions of the Amazon Rainforest, South America and assimilated DNAs from the most diversed creatures in the forests. Despite being isolated from the other tribes for centuries they found networks of underground tunnels that lead to a subterrainean haven. They created medicine and believe that helping their human cousins would make the forests better than before until around the mid-20 century other humans began to invade and slowly destroy their homes and creatures that thrived, in return they saught to punish a few by using the invaders' corpse as a warning sign to others but haven't worked and tried ways of protecting their forests. '''O'Sheen (Oceania): '''The O'sheeen Tribe were possibly the most advanced tribe than others. Instead of just living on the islands they inhabit the oceans and quickly rediscovered lost technologies their ancestors made. Created cities in the ocean floors and commonly took forms of merfolks, they were reffered as water scavengers by their fellow tribes whenever boats or ships sink in the oceans, taking what could be needed for their people and used whatever's left to make buriel grounds for Humans who drowned in gesture of respect until they started looking for new resources and began polluting the oceans the O'Sheen tribe inhabit, and many marine creatures they used and cared for were wiped out. In anger the Kronan Ree discovered some ancient weapons that can be used against them but also send agents into Human societies and organizations to make them end the crisis or lethal force. '''Afo'kan (Africa): Spread throughout Africa, the Afo'kan Tribe had takened East Africa as their territory of where their earliest Homonid ancestors originated. For unknown reason they see it as a sanctuary. At somepoint in their history the African Kronan Ree discovered an entrance to the Hollow Earth beneath Mount Kilimanjaro. When the British invaded Africa to capture the native Africans as slaves, the Afo'Kan Tribe were informed before they came ashore and set up hidden traps to protect their village and aide the Africans, even though they had some hostility to them but dispise slavery most of all. The British had tried to invade their area but the Kronan Ree had them underestimated and completely wiped them out to maintain their secrecy. 'Norasia (Asia): '''The Norasia Tribe had earlier shared their knowledge of the stars with the Chinese and taught eachother of the architectural and art of combat from the humans. They had good relations with some including the Buddhist monks who show that not all humans are barbaric. However, over the centuries many began to see them as demons and relations between the two races began to dwindle but some of the Shoalin monks intend to maintain the peace as much as they can. '''Arupen (Europe): '''Out of all the tribes, Arupen Tribe were known for most of their conflicts and wars with the Humans in Europe, namely in England, Greece, Germany and Transilvania. During the Holy Crusades they defended their homelands against the Humans using strength and stratagem in forms of beasts to frighten them enugh to ower their guards for the next strike.They were triumphed but in fear of being discovered again they destoryed all traces of their village and headed futher north. History Kronan Ree Hirarchy﻿ About thousands of years ago the Kronan Ree, Lemurian and possibly humans were once an advance civilizations and co-existed peacefully, established the Kronan Ree Hierarchy but the exact point when it was made is unknown. They had art, architexture, science and technology. Their empire was the dominant power on the planet, their technology surpassed the Humans, but not as advanced than the Djinn of the Hollow Earth. It had perhaps existed longer than any known powers in Earth's known history. Around some point 40,000 years ago the hierarchy was suddenly destroyed in some horrific war that many Kronan Ree believed their ancestors were at war against the Humans over their jealousy of their achievements. Everything they built was lost and cities leveled to the ground, the survivors builted tribes on six continents and made a solomn law that Kronan Ree do not Kill Kronan Ree as it has been carried on since. Kronan Ree-Human Conflicts ''"Those Humans had tried to wipe out our race time and time again but we continue to survive! We were allies once; faught alongisde eachother against the Enslavers they long forgotten. Now they see us as nothing more than a threat to their mere speices." ―Dante Lycan After thousands of years of rebuilding their cvilization many of the tribes had some conflicts with the Humans they once considered allies who long forgotten about their existence, though some they see as friendly such as the Nor Amoria Tribe with the Native Americans and the Afo'can Tribe with the Egyptians. Some Kronan Ree were killed by Humans in believe of them being monsters such as the Greeks and Knights when defending their tribes from being discovered while others were mostly captured to be used for human sacrifices. The tribes came together andfaught against them in their wars in defence, had no intention of winning but to hold them until the Arupens manage to gain further distance from any human settlements. Taking their stolen armory and supplies to slow them down for their travels to the North Western Europe. In the early 10th Century Scandinavia a group of Vikings discovered a small group of people who they thought had magical powers of transforming into beasts of horror. Some were reluctant to side with them but shortly after many victorioes with them were seen as their own. Their lord Rorik found a small boy accompanied by wolves, raised him as his own to strengthen the ties of both their people that would last for many decades. The young boy named Ragnar Hunsen would be later titled the "Wolf King" in his years of battles and wolf-forms, even becoming one of the greatest and respected people in Kronan Ree history. During the Fifth Crusade of 1218 A.D. a reconnaisance group sent by the Arupen Tribe Leader Vallun Dreh along with the Afo'can Tribe Leader Shampahi had gathered information of an army of crusaders in Germany and would journey to Austria. Vallun immediatly gathered his people and ordered the mothers, children and elders to head into the mountains as they have been preparing themselves for some time. The Knights who were sent to kill a group of "Skin-Walkers" that were spotted by villagers came a few days later to kill them only to have been easily killed by the Kronan Ree's combined strength and large numbers. The Tribal army had made sure their pressence is still safe, Vallun made sure that the corpses would make the rest of the Crusade believe their fellow knights were killed by animals or barbarians. After centuries of hiding, the Nor Amoria Tribe in North America who have lived peacefully alongside with the indigenous people. Taught them of how to use medicine from plants and even had marriages to pass on their genes to those they consider worthy to take as their mate. But when the Europeans began to invade their land and territory. The Kronan Ree were the first to realise the fall of many socities by the Humans who attempted to 'civilise' them or in their case destroying their way of life. The Tribe managed to gather some of the remaining groups and found a large entrance to a subterrain landscape capable of sustaining them for a long time. Trivia *The Kronan Ree's shapeshifting abilities are closely based on K. A. Applegate's novel series Animorph. Category:Sentient Species (Babylon) Category:Article stubs Category:Copyright